Unbreakable Friends
by WhereDreamsAreReal
Summary: Gill and Akari have been friends for they're entire lives while normal live go on around them they have some challenges but in both they're eyes they are Unbreakable Friends even though they might not show it... even if they're life depends on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Yes my 1st FanFic Just so you know this will be a well you'll find out once you read it :D Enjoy!**

Here's the picture I'm laying they're staring at my ceiling thinking, thinking, and oh one more thing thinking! But why I was thinking I had no idea I hadn't thought that hard since… well never.

"Akari!" Someone yelled from downstairs.

I shot up "…Yeeesss"

"Come on, Get you butt down here!"

"Crap!" I thought to myself they found out. I slowly open my door and walk downstairs.

"Nice of you to drag your butt out of bed what were you thinking its 11:00!" Eli said as I emerged from the stairway.

"Hehe" I stutter a sarcastic laugh but what I was thinking was "Yes they don't know…yet"  
>"Well I actually wanted to tell you something"<p>

Crap she knows (Now I bet your wondering who Akari was talking to, right. Well, when Akari was little she was found right next to the goddess spring. She was 4 a young boy named Gill found her they were the same age at the time. So he brought her to his house to tell his father who then made her stay with them, a couple years later they're 14. And Eli who's the same age but acts like her mother she's the motherly type is now finding out what she did)

"Well, let's just say a little bird told me that"

Gill I thought to myself!

She took a small breath and closed her eyes as she said "That someone, I'm not saying it was you went into the mine, brought a hammer and hit Calvin in the back with it."

"Is he ok?" I asked

"Yes he's fine but I want to know was it you?" She questioned.

I took a minute to answer but then said "Noo?" unsurely.

She gave me a stern look but then said "fine today's the Firefly Festival so bring your friends with you and have fun ok?" she said with a smile"

I looked at her with some wide eyes "I hope you know you're my friend so your gonna sit with us"

She smiled at that "Ok just go hang out with someone now" and she shooed me out of the house. We said our goodbyes and she walked to Town Hall as I walked over to the Ocarina Inn.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked in and over to Chihaya.

"Hey Akari" Chihaya said as I leaned or the counter near the kitchen.

"Hey Akari" Mai said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey" I replied.

Within 5 minutes Kathy, Selena, Roomi, and Kotomi walked in with of course Luke.

"Hey Akari!" Luke yelled while jumping around the room.

"Hey" I replied with a little wave.

They all came over with stools Luke pulled one up for me.

Poor Selena I thought she obviously liked him even though he acts like she's not they're.

"Sooo" Roomi started "Lets go to the movies!"

Everyone groaned.

"Dude we went to the movies yesterday" Luke complained.

Roomi pouted, "Fine."

We all smiled.

"Oh Chihaya I need a Tomato Juice for Gill."

Everyone laughed.

"What?" I looked around to see if Luke did something funny.

"Oh nothing" Roomi said between laughs.

"Here" Chihaya said as he handed me the Juice.

"Well I better go," I said with a smile.

"Later" A couple people shouted.

"B-Bye" Kotomi said quietly.

I smiled at that she barely says anything but when I closed the door I heard something so I pressed my ear against the door and eavesdropped (Yes I know its bad but whatever.)

"When do you think he's gonna realize that she likes him?" I heard Luke say.

"Hmm"

It was Selena

"I don't know hopefully soon"

They both laughed

My vision was blurring as I walked as fast as I could it was going to rain so I hurried home and didn't look behind until I walked inside. I slunk against the door trying my best not to spill it, I didn't, and when I opened my eyes Gill was standing they're without a shirt. I was NOT used to that I walked over to him staring into his eyes handed him his juice and said.

"Here take it!" Then ran into my room crying when I looked back he was standing they're watching me run with a strange look in his eyes. An embarrassed but sad look at the same time it scared me to see his eyes sometimes since they keep changing but I have to live with them. But why did I get sad when I overheard my friends talking strange and then seeing him just knocked me off the edge of the world. And he wasn't wearing a shirt its like the world was trying o kill me! I locked my door and slammed onto my bed crying I could hear his footsteps soft and delicate yet still his. He knocked on my door.

"Akari?" he said like it was a question.

"Go AWAY!" I yelled between sobs.

I could tell he was backing away from the door after I said that.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

(He has this little smile thing that you can tell he's doing it when he does it.) I could tell he was doing his smile until he said.  
>"Its ok can I come in?" he asked<p>

"With your shirt of No YOU PERV!"

At first I heard a small chuckle then he couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. Crap why does his laugh make me want to laugh and unlock my door to hug him and say I'm fine then go skipping into the sunset. I think I let out a scream because I heard him stop laughing pull out a key and unlock my door. He ran over.

"Akari are you ok" He grabbed my face and looked it over I guess when he saw I was fine, he looked at his shirt and saw it was unbuttoned he looked at me and blushed. When his shirt was ok he looked back at me with a stern look in his eyes and snapped.

"Why did you scream?"

I saw he was worried and couldn't take it anymore I hugged him. He was shocked for a second then hugged back.

"I can't help you until you tell me what's wrong"

I was about to tell him when Hamilton walked in.

"Aww I just knew you two were going to get married!"

We both jumped up at the same time and yelled.

"Were NOT getting married!"

"Hehe" Hamilton laughed "Sure" he slowly walked out of the room.

We both looked at each other and walked downstairs to go eat dinner. Very, very awkwardly.

**Hehe some Awkward moments between the two friends already i guess i think awkward moments are funny unless of course they're my awkward moments lol but thats how everyone feel am i right? Well I'm gonna work on the 2nd chapter now so keep reading and i hope you liked it :D! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the 2nd Chapter hope you enjoy :D!**

Gill POV

Yes it was incredibly awkward at the table with father blabbering about something. But the worst thing was that he made Akari and I sit next to each other. We kinda just sat they're staring at out food I barely touched it.

"At least you can eat," I thought to myself.

"Why aren't you eating?" She asked with big eyes.

It was like she knew what I was thinking "I-I'm not hungry," I told her even though I was starving. I kept looking down hoping she would drop the conversation. She didn't.

"How was you day?" she asked I'm guessing Hamilton thought she was talking to him so he looked at us and started blabbering again!

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and walked out of the room without saying a word. The worst mistake I made was looking back because I saw Akari's eyes. They were sad, just full of sadness I ran up to my room and pulled out my box of brushes. The comb was threatening to murder my hair but did I care. I slowly slunk over to my bed; I reached my hand to grab my diary.

"No not a diary a Journal" I said quietly to myself I opened it up and wrote.

_"Dear Diary,_

_Today Akari walked in on me when I was looking for a shirt. Sure, it was in the living room but still it was embarrassing I mean she's like my sister but not. Ahh this is confusing! I mean wait tomorrow; oh no tomorrows the Firefly Festival, crap I need to actually go with some friends or at least one person. But that would mean I have to ask someone, I'm NOT good with that, well, maybe I could…no that's stupid…but…no I can't that'd be weird…but…whatever…ok I guess that's all for today._

_Night._

_Signed,_

_Gill._

I realized that Signed was a little formal for my crappy mood but what did it matter. I looked at my wall a picture hang wait was it leaning to the side? I walked over to it and of course it was just a little but I still wanted to adjust it. I moved it just a little when it fell and thank god I caught it or it would've shot glass everywhere! I looked up where the picture was and saw a hole a very small hole but it was there. I couldn't help it I needed to see where it led I looked through and saw Akari sitting on her bed. I felt like a perv watching her through a small hole in the wall. She was reading that book I got her for her last birthday her iPod was laying on the bed next to her.

"Is, is she asleep?" I asked myself as I saw her hands unmoving for a while. I slowly unlocked the door and walked over to her room. Her door was unlocked so I opened it a little yep she was asleep I didn't dare walk over to her in case she woke up. I closed the door and walked downstairs, I sat down on the couch and clicked the TV on.

"Hey what are you doing?" a tired voice asked.

It was Akari.

"Nothing just turned the TV on," I told her.

She came and sat next to me I didn't see exactly what she was wearing before. But I took a closer look and saw she was wearing a very short-sleeved shirt and short pj pants. The perfect wear for summer but why did it make my heart skip a beat?

"What's on?" She asked.

"Um…" I looked at the TV "Animal Planet" it was about.

"Hehe" Akari started laughing.

I gave her a funny look and she replied.

"It's about animal's… well you know… mating" she said the last part in a really quiet voice."

I was dumbfounded but then I started laughing and changed the channel.

A couple hours later I woke up Akari was snuggled up to me asleep and the TV was still on. I pushed her off, she was still asleep so I tried to watch TV but I felt her snuggle up to me again. But she was sleeping right? I pushed her of again but within 5 minutes or so she was snuggled up to me with her blanket. I let her sleep.

I woke up and I was laying down in a bed I look over because I feel someone hugging onto my hand. Akari was they're I look around the room to see that I'm in her room. But how did I get here? I slowly pry my hand out of her grasp and stand up I remembered myself carrying her up and passing out next to her. I walk into my room wondering why I wanted to go back, wake her up, and yell at her asking her why she fell asleep next to me. But that was stupid so I fell into my bed and tried to sleep but for hours I was awake staring at my ceiling. Wondering what the heck this feeling was and when it was going to end.

**Oh my I've spent only 2 days or so that's pretty fast considering my friends have been pestering me with Skype calls and YouTubeiness but i still hope you liked it. The next chapter might not go up for a week or so if my mom takes away my computer NOO! lol! So if you have any comments i would Love to hear them so review the two chapters! :D**


End file.
